X
by Ejes
Summary: Who was she? Why was she here? How did she end up here? So many questions, so few memories left. Sha had no past, wasn't sure she had a future either. The only identity she knew could be summed up to a simple letter, the one given to her: X [potential KH3 spoilers]


_**Hi :D**_

_**Today we will explore this mysterious character that is X. I don't know how much of a KH3 spoiler that is given it's not telling anything about the KH3 story but I tagged it as spoilers for safety. If you played the game you'll probably understand why this is in a spoiler-yet-not-spoiler zone!**_

* * *

Who was she?

She was cold. She was hungry. She was in pain. She was lonely. She was scared. She was angry. She was sad.

But none of this defined _who_ she was.

She was a letter. A cross. A mark on a door. She was X, and in the cell on her left she could hear Y crying while on the other side of the corridor she couldn't hear a sound from H anymore.

Who was she? Who were they?

They were children. That she was sure of. A group of children locked in cells by a group of adults. She couldn't remember the other kids, but she knew they had been friends. Not that it mattered now. She couldn't see them. She could only hear them scream, until the day they screamed no more.

What happened to the children who stopped screaming? She didn't know. She heard the adult talk about _Darkness_ and _Monsters_ and she couldn't be afraid for her friends, because she was too busy being afraid for herself. She could feel that Darkness the adults were talking about. It wasn't something the eye could see, it was something within, something that creeped in, a voice in her head telling her to give in. It would be so much easier to just give in. But everytime she heard the voice, she closed her eyes, clutching the piece of red fabric into her fist, putting it right by her heart, and promised herself to be strong. She had no memory of her past before the cell, but she knew that piece of fabric was dear to her. It wasn't just fabric ; it was a promise. _We might have to be separated for a while, but we'll find each other again._ Who said these words? Who was that boy she saw in her dreams? _Who was she_?

The door at the end of the corridor opened and everyone fell silent. Everyone hoped they would pick someone else for their experiment today. There was no sense of sacrifice anymore - only survival mattered. And the experiments were so painful.

"Wow, creepy," said a voice, and it was a voice she never heard before, younger than those of the adults in white coats. "What do _you_ think they're keeping in here? Animals?"

"I don't know, but there were a lot of locks out there…"

Another voice, just as young. New recruits? Or new scientists? She could hear them walk down the corridor. How many of them were they? She could hear only two, but that didn't mean there weren't more behind.

"Lea! Lea, come here!"

"Will you shut up, Isa? Don't be so loud, they'll find us!"

"Hurry!"

She could see two eyes staring at her by the opening on the door. Green eyes she never saw before. She curled into a ball, as far from the door as she could. Another pair of eyes appeared next to the first one, staring at her like the first one.

"It's not an animal. Isa, they're not keeping animals, they're keeping people in there!"

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"What are you doing? Don't talk to her! Why do you think she's locked? She could be dangerous!"

"As you said, she's locked. And she's a kid. How could a kid be dangerous? Hello. Do you understand us?"

She was terrified, tears running down her cheeks, but she nodded. Maybe this was just part of another experiment. Maybe if she collaborated with them, they wouldn't hurt her.

"Can you talk?" The boy with blue hair spoke with a gentle voice, as if she were some kind of wild animal. Which she was, in a way.

Once again, she nodded. The boy with red hair chuckled. "Can you say something, then?"

"...Who...are you?"

She had not used her voice to talk in so long. She was used to cry, to scream, to beg for this to stop. Not to talk in a hushed voice.

"I'm Lea, and that's Isa. We… sneaked into the castle, and there was this huge door they forgot to lock, so we decided to visit."

"We're not going to hurt you," Isa added. "But we can't open the door either. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?" She could hear Isa hit Lea, muttering something about not being sensitive enough. She shook her head. Why was she here? She didn't know.

"Isa, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. They're coming. We have to go. But we can try to come back later. Do you want anything?"

_A knife, so I can end this_, she thought. _My friends, so I can hug them_, she thought. _The key, so I can run away_, she thought. "Food," she said.

"Sure, we'll do our best to bring you some next time! We really have to go, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

_I don't know._

"X."

"Well, see you again, X! We'll come back! I promise!"

They ran away, and not long after, she could hear the scientists were back. They took Y away. Y never came back.

But for the first time in forever, she wasn't just cold, hungry, in pain, lonely, scared, angry and sad.

She was X, and someone promised they would come back for her.

She held her piece of red fabric right next to her heart, and she knew she would need to find the strength to fight a bit longer.

Because they had promised.

* * *

_**What are your theories regarding X? I believe she is Skuld, and I think the game strongly hints she is, but until any further confirmation, there's no real telling. Same goes for the nameless star, the two main theories are that she could be Strelitzia or Skuld. I like the Skuld theory better but really, no matter who she is, I'm really excited to find out!**_

_**Critical Mode is also here! Do you guys play on crit? That's not really my style of fighting so I don't think I'll play it on crit but hey, who knows, some day perhaps (although I'm currently in the middle of FFXV so this will have to wait anyway)**_

_**Hope you all have a fantastic day!**_


End file.
